Machining precision is normally sensitive to the temperature of the body of a cutting machine or a machine tool under different operational conditions. From booting up at cold or at an idle status to begin to cut a workpiece, a machine tool will be usually operated to run idly without cutting out any material from a workpiece for a long period of time only just to warm up the machine tool quickly as possible, and therefore it always wastes time and electricity. However, even after a machine tool has been warmed up, a conventional thermostatic control manner with regard only to a constant temperature can't be adjusted flexibly depends on real-time loads of the machine tool in time, as a result, the thermal deformation of the body of the machine tool changes ceaselessly to affect the machining precision.
Obviously, a control system and a control method thereof which can warm up a machine tool much quicker, and after that can further improve a stable thermal deformation of the body of the machine tool by adjusting the flow rate of cooling fluid in time according to the variation of loads of the machine tool are widely required.